Scream
by daydreamermarvel
Summary: Young!Remus Lupin x Ravenclaw!OC SongFic inspired by "Scream" by Usher


Young!Remus x OC

Scream

 _I see you over there, so hypnotic_ _  
_ _Thinking 'bout what I do to that body_

Remus knew he was in deep, he knew he was at the mercy of the Ravenclaw girl that was moving her body with the rhythm of the music. Remus had landed his eyes on her third year when he was partnered with her in potions, that's when for the first time he cursed himself for being oblivious at the beauty he had ignored until that point. She had given him the cutest smile he has ever seen making his heart flip, before he could utter a greeting, Slughorn had started the lesson. The smell of her perfume—pumpkin, with a touch of vanilla, and the scent he was never able to figure out—remined him of Autumn, driving his senses wild, it was impossible for him to not want to grab her face and just kiss the beautiful stranger.

"Now if you will, one of you please start grabbing the ingredients and your partner should start reading the instructions." Slughorn's voice brought Remus back from the trance the girl had unknowingly put him in. Now the girl was looking at him, her light brown irises contacted his green ones and he swore he lost the ability to breathe. "Would you mind grabbing the ingredients?" _Angelic_. That's the word he would use to describe how her voice was to his ears. Remus gave a little nod along with a 'sure' and made his way towards the cupboards.

When he turned back around saw how her raven hair made a little curtain around her face while she read the instructions for the potion, her delicate hand trying to put her hair away. She looked up once Remus had arrived at their table and settled the ingredients down. "Thank you." She smiled up to him. _Perfect_.

"I'm Remus Lupin. I would've introduced myself earlier if Slughorn hadn't start class so fast." He tried to sound as collected as possible, still wondering how this stranger had managed to have him so flustered. "Elizabeth Privotelli. I know who you are, everyone knows you. You always hang out with those other three boys: Potter, Black, and Pettigrew." She gave him a soft smile before turning to look at her textbook while collecting her messy hair in an equally messy ponytail.

"I didn't know my name was known by everyone. I know Sirius and James are quite prone to attract attention, so I guess that could be why," he said giving his best mates a glance. James was trying to get certain red headed girl to talk to him, while Sirius was just throwing winks to a couple of Ravenclaws; Peter seemed to be bored out of his mind albeit he kept working on his potion given that Sirius wasn't helping much.

Ever since that blessed potions class, Remus had found an excuse to talk to her. She was a bloody genius in that class, and Remus couldn't get enough of her witty remarks that would slip or the giggles that would come out of those rosy plump lips of hers. She looked like the shyest person from afar but if you got her talking, she would transform into this beautiful girl that Remus couldn't shake from his being. They were friends now, three years of an amazing friendship. They studied together, both being prefects allowed them to hang out whenever their schedules would align, but again they were only friends.

Seeing her now dancing the night away, drink in hand, enjoying herself at one of the parties Sirius had commence allowing all houses to have a fun all together, he was having a hard time to keep his feelings down. He couldn't stop looking at the way her hips would sensually sway against her equally tipsy friend. Her black dress giving him the perfect view of the legs and thighs that were normally hidden by robes and socks, the dress hugging her curves magnificently by its tightness. The firewhiskey he had been drinking was clouding his mind, allowing obscene thoughts to run wild with no intention of stopping. He wanted her, he wanted to be the one she was grinding on, he wanted to be the one to grab her by her waist and press her flush against his body while he marked the side of her naked neck.

 _But I'm wasted_ _  
_ _Getting drunk of the thought of you naked_

He wanted to be the one to grab her hand and lead her to his room, throw her onto his bed and ripping that bloody dress that was covering the flesh he itched to touch and mark. He wanted to run his calloused hand all over her beautiful naked body, making her let out sounds of pleasure that he was provoking, he wanted to feel her against his damaged naked body. The thought of the feeling of her engulfing him tightly made his dick rise in his pants. He wanted to make her scream forgetting her name, only his name coming out of her mouth like a chant. His thoughts were interrupted by a drunk James and Sirius covering the view of the girl.

"Oi, Moony. Are you ever going to man up and ask her out?" James said giving him a teasing smirk at his obviously flushed friend. Remus awkwardly shifted on his feet, "what are you talking about, Prongs?"

"Oh, come on, Moony. Three years and still don't want to admit that you are completely smitten with Elizabeth? You've been undressing her with your eyes since she walked in. Talk to her, dance with her! If you're lucky enough you might just get what you want." Sirius turned around to admire the girl that was oblivious to how his mate felt. She looked ravishing in that sinful dress of hers, and he wasn't the only one that knew that. Some boys were also looking at how she danced with her friends, and the boys looked like they had more guts to approach her than Remus. Sirius gave his friend a mischievous grin before setting his cup down on the table next to them, "you know, if you are not going to make a move on her ever, I might as well test the waters."

Before Remus could understand what Sirius meant, he was making his way to her. His breath hitched at the sight. James gave a light chuckle and decided to look for the girl that wouldn't give him a chance, still he never stopped. Remus was left alone to just imagine all the things Sirius could be whispering in her ear.

 _Imagine me whispering in your ear_ _  
_ _Then I wanna, take off your clothes and put something on ya_

Elizabeth saw Sirius walking toward her and so did her friends, still, they kept dancing. Once Sirius was in front of her, he gave her a wink and placed his hands on her waist slightly pressing her against him. Her friends gave her winks and little waves before leaving them alone. "Looking ravishing my dear Elizabeth, was your purpose to make every guy and girl devour you with their eyes? If so, congratulations on the victory." Sirius said with a grin on his lips. With a roll of her eyes, she places her arms around his neck and swayed with him.

"Mhm, I hadn't noticed, but by the looks of it, I'll say that you came here to make sure no git comes my way?" She gave him a grin of her own to match his. Sirius let out a chuckle, "It still surprises me that you can read my intentions with just one look at me. But yes, I'm here to make sure to protect you from nasty gits like those Slytherins near the entrance."

With a turn of her head she saw a group of Slytherins that were indeed eying her. A little blush crept on her cheeks, the attention making her a little self-conscious. "I guess I should say thank you then." She looked up at Sirius who gave her a little smile before his mischievousness crept on once again. With a spin, she found herself pressed against his back, her behind now grinding on him. She could feel Sirius' hot breath on the side of her neck. "You know, I know of a certain Gryffindor that is completely smitten with you. He has been pondering the idea of coming up to you," Sirius made eye contact with Remus—who looked tense at the sight of him and Elizabeth too close together, "and in all honesty, I came here to see if he would get jealous enough to take you from me and show you how much he loves you."

"Well, may I know his name? Might give the bloke a chance, I did come here to have some fun after all," she said with a sultry voice. She was looking at how Remus was looking at her and Sirius. If the guy Sirius was talking about was him, she would do more than just snog and/or hit third base with him. She was no saint, she normally would just sleep with whomever she dated at the time but when single she'd rather not. If Remus was really into her, she would pass out from happiness.

"What are your thoughts on our dear Remus?" Sirius said against her neck. He needed Remus to snatch her from his grip, he needed his friend to _fucking_ make a move.

"You're joking, right? I've fancied him since our second year." The blush that crept on her at the thought of Remus liking her back made its way from her neck to her face. "In that case then, you two are an oblivious pair. He's fancied you since third, and he is too chicken to make a move. That's why my magnificent self is here to make you lot end up in the dorm, I'll make sure no one disturbs you." He said with a grin. "Now, I'm about to kiss your neck, pinch me when Moony comes this way."

Before she could say anything else, his soft lips were on her. She let out a sigh at the feeling, his hands that were gripping her waist started to roam her body. She liked the feeling of Sirius, but she wanted Remus to be the one to do this to her. Her eyes shifted to Remus' and saw how his hands clenched, his stance straight, and his eyes were dark. He was fuming, jealousy radiating from his pours.

 _Devil eyes telling me come and get it_

Remus wanted to walk up to her and take Sirius' hands from her. She looked like she was enjoying the feeling of his best friend's lips on her neck, but the look she was giving him was telling him something else. Her dark eyes where not focused on Sirius but on him, she wanted him. He saw how her mouth parted slightly, she had let out a moan.

That was it. That was his cue. He made a bee-line towards them, his mind set on taking her away from him and make her moan himself. When Sirius received a light pinch, his eyes looked up to see Remus making his way towards them. Smirk plastered on his face, Sirius gave one last kiss to her neck before letting her go. "Don't make me an uncle too soon." Sirius left without another word making sure to throw a wink to James, who had stopped talking to the red head once his fuming friend looked like he was on a mission.

Elizabeth just stood there looking at the angry walk her crush made towards her. Once he reached her, no words where interchanged. He grabbed her by the hand and angrily made his way toward the dorm rooms. Eyes were looking at Elizabeth and Remus walk up the stairs, he was making it plain obvious what his intentions with her were. He wanted to make everyone know that after tonight, she was going to be his. Once they reached the room, Remus opened it and pulled Elizabeth inside and slamming the door closed, locking it. Remus sat her on his bed and was so close to kiss her and make her his on the spot, but he had to stop himself.

"Remus," she said, her voice almost a whisper. He caught on the way his name came out of her lips, that angelic voice that she normally held was being tampered with a sinful sound. He looked at her, and with one look, she got up and made her way to him and slammed her lips on him. Heaven? Hell? He didn't know where he was, but all he knew is that he would gladly stay if he could feel the way he did just now every day. His lips moved with hers with such hunger that the unspoken was being heard loudly. The thick atmosphere screamed lust, and the moans and grunts made it damn obvious.

Remus picked her up, her arms around his neck, the kiss never breaking, he made his way to his bed. He laid her on his bed, his mouth breaking contact with her lips to now contact her neck. He remembered how Sirius had not long ago been kissing the same place his lips now where, and this lit the jealousy in him again. He gave a grunt and became rougher with the nips and bites, making her moan. The roughness of his touch made Elizabeth weak. This guy who had only showed her kindness, shyness, and dorkiness was being the complete opposite. She was in no way complaining.

 _Now relax, and get on your back_

 _If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream_

His lips started to go lower, but he was met with the fabric of her clothes. He removed himself from her, and admired the way she looked: flushed, needy, and _bloody_ beautiful. His hands went to the hem of her dress, playing with it and slowly rising it up. Before he reached too high, he looked at her face, he needed approval. Elizabeth gave him a reassuring nod and raised her hips for him to take her dress off. Remus with that obliged and got rid of the dress, leaving her only on her black panties. No bra. Remus swallowed hard at the sight in front of him, he had always pictured how she would look like but seeing the real thing was much better. She was _fucking_ gorgeous. Elizabeth saw how his eyes turned darker than before, his eyes were filled with pure lust and it was all because of her. "Remus," she whimpered. She needed his touch and she was getting impatient.

Remus growled at how his name kept coming out of her plump lips, and without another thought he attached his lips to her right nipple. His hot mouth bit and sucked on the sensitive bud, making her let out the most sinful low sounds his ears have ever heard. The heat that radiated from her body making his entity suffocate, and his heat suffocating her. Remus' left hand massaged her right breast once his mouth moved to savor her left bud, his right hand leaving a heated path down her stomach to her most sensitive area. Elizabeth let out a little whimper when Remus' nails scraped slightly against her clothed clit, her damped underwear becoming uncomfortable against her. Remus smirked at the sounds of her whimpering begs, his fingers now playing with the hem of her lacy underwear, teasing her to no end. "Remus," she moaned out his name, begging him for his fingers, for his touch, anything. Remus gave one last bite to her bud and started to leave wet kisses from the valley of her neck to between her thighs, all the while he slowly pulled her panties down. Her smell intoxicating his senses, he had never loved anything that his 'little furry problem' had given him until this very moment. His senses were going on overdrive; he gave one low lustful growl and his tongue darted to her slit. The loud moan that escaped her made Remus grin and the contact of his tongue made her rolled her eyes to the back of her head, her hands went for his mop of brown curls pulling at them. His mouth attacked her sex as if it would cease a hunger within him, tongue penetrating her entrance, doing wonderful things to her. She knew she was being loud, but she didn't care, the music was loud enough to cover her sinful moans, naughty praises, and shouts. She let out a louder moan when his fingers invaded her, stretching her clenching walls. His mouth sucking her clit while two long thick fingers rammed into her savagely making her lose grip on her surroundings; she was in pure ecstasy.

"Rem, fuck, I'm going to cum." Her voice almost a shout as her first orgasm grew in intensity. "Cum." His sultry voice reached her ears just as her orgasm ripped through her, his name falling from her lips with a loud moan and roll of hips. Remus never ceasing the thrust of his fingers, helping her ride her orgasm, making her drip. He pulled out once she had calmed down, he gave one last long lick tasting her orgasm. He couldn't stop smirking at his handy work, she was panting with her eyes closed and mouth agape taking deep breaths. He landed a kiss to her parted mouth, allowing her to taste the bittersweet taste of her. Her hands started to play with the hem of his jeans, hinting him of what she wanted. He growled and pulled back, standing in front of her fully clothed. He wasted no time into stripping himself, self-awareness of his looks was thrown out of the window. She couldn't help herself to appreciate what the lanky tall boy had to offer under that pile of clothes he had been wearing. He was toned, scarred, thick in the right places, and most importantly—he was _bloody_ perfect. He hovered over her once again, his erection gracing her sensitive sex making them both let out a sigh at the contact.

 _Out, louder, scream louder  
Louder, louder, louder  
Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need_

 _If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream_

"Fuck me, Remus." Her eyes burned with lust as her words left her bruised lips. Her eyes pleading him to take her, ravish her into oblivion, make her his. He took ahold of his painful erection and teased her entrance before he found himself being engulfed by her tight walls in one hard push, her wetness easing the way in. They both let out moans at the feeling of being finally connected. Her nails slightly digging the skin of his shoulder blades, and his teeth biting on the skin of her collarbone. He started to pull out, leaving only his tip in before he slammed into her making her boobs bounce by the force. Moan after moan, thrust after thrust, bite after bite, they were losing themselves in each other. His hard, slow, and long strokes were making her putty in his hands. Her moans, her words, her pleads, her scratches, and her tightness was making him putty in her hands. "Faster," she managed to say with a strangled moan. He obliged her request, now kneeling on the bed, grabbing a hold of her thighs pushing them back before he started to bottom her out obscenely. His grunts louder, her moans louder, voices cracking once they start to get higher. The sound of skin against skin hit the walls of the room, silencing the sound of the music coming from behind the closed door. Each stroke managed to hit that sweet spot that made Elizabeth lose consciousness, her sight of a sweaty, almost animalistic looking Remus was being covered by little black dots—she was so close. Remus felt her clench around him, making him lose a little bit of rhythm. Elizabeth had her back arched, mouth completely agape, soundless moans emitting from her, knuckles white from clutching the sheets so hard—she was so close. He wanted to hear her scream his name while she came, he wanted to hear his name be her only pray before she hit her peak, so his hand traveled between where they met each other and rubbed the painfully hard bundle of nerves. She closed her eyes shot and before she could warn him, she came with a scream of his name, her whole body shutting down from maximum overload. With a satisfied grin, Remus bent down and bit the soft skin of her sweaty neck with a growl as he gave one last hard thrust, spilling his everything into her.

Labored breaths were now the only sound in the room, the sound of the music still blasting outside coming back to their ears. Remus pushed himself away from her, landing next to her in his now messy bed. Elizabeth felt the fluids run down her slit, grimacing at how it tickled her and before she could ask for a tissue, Remus was between her legs cleaning her up. She murmured a soft 'thanks', her voice rough from all the shouting. Remus went back to his bed, grabbing a blanket to cover their naked bodies. They cuddled in silence, letting the actions of what had just happened sink into their minds. He gave little circle motions to her soft skin, while she did the same to his chest. She looked up to ask him if they were now something more but before she could say anything, Remus landed a kiss on her forehead, "in the morning, Sweetheart."

With that, Elizabeth gave him a soft smile and pecked his lips before drifting to a nice sleep.


End file.
